Deadpool vs Team RWBY
Merc with a Mouth vs Huntresses.png|Remake Deadpool vs Team RWBY.png|Original Who will win? Deadpool: DEADPOOOL YEAAAAH Ruby: Please vote us Description Marvel vs Rooster Teeth! Will Deadpool defeat Team RWBY or will they defeat the merc with a mouth with a Yang? Intro (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: (groans) How long until our next Death Battle, Wiz? Wiz: It should be announced soon. A letter appears as Wiz opens it. Wiz: Finally! A new battle! Boomstick: Finally! Let's see it! Wiz: Deadpool, Marvel's merc with a mouth. Boomstick: And Team RWBY, the sickest huntresses of Rooster Teeth! (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Wait! What?! Deadpool?! Wiz and Boomstick re-read the letter. Wiz: Oh, great. Deadpool suddenly appears. Deadpool: Yeah! I'm back, baby! The nerdy scientist is Wiz and the doofus is Boomstick and it's their job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Team RWBY appear and grab Deadpool as Yang kicks him out. Ruby: Your welcome. They leave as Wiz and Boomstick sigh in relief. Wiz: Let's get this over with. Boomstick: Do we have to talk about him again? Wiz: We'll just replay his last pre-analysis since nothing has changed after his three battles. Deadpool Wiz: Every famous superhero has a special something that makes them recognizable. Some are gothic knights of darkness, a showcase of order versus chaos. Some are instantly relatable, a prime example of an average person in a not-so-average world. Boomstick: And some are shoved in your face over and over and OVER AGAIN until you just can’t take it anymore! (An animated avatar of Deadpool appears on-screen.) Deadpool: Aw, shucks! Are you talking about me? You’re such a sweet talker! Boomstick: GO AWAY. Deadpool: We've been through this, but why stop a good thing? Hi, I'm Wade Wilson. I got stuck in a serious situation called Cancer, the worst supervillain, but then the good folks of Department K offered me a cure! Sounded great, until I learned the big plot twist. Wiz: Department K was actually a sect of the Weapon X program, a top-secret project for crafting super-soldiers by any means necessary. Boomstick: They shot Wade up with fifty CCs of hot, creamy Wolverine juice. It gave him the same crazy healing factor, but also turned his face into an improv comedy prop. Wiz: After escaping in gruesome fashion, Wade resumed his life as a mercenary, taking the name, Deadpool. Boomstick: He's got your standard superhuman buffs. Super strength, super speed, super toughness, the works, but he put that super swagger to use as an expert martial artist. Though it's hard to tell sometimes, 'cause he lets himself get hit a lot. Deadpool: Hey, when you have a healing factor that would make even Logan's nuclear-charred adamantium skeleton blush, you let yourself nosh on a lead sandwich every once in a while. I've survived gunshot wounds, impalement, organ destruction, soupifacation, and even freaking disintegration. Good luck trying to take me out! Wiz: Don't take all the credit for yourself. You know you were cursed with everlasting life by Thanos during some of that. Deadpool: Yeah, well, me and Space Grimace have a really deep relationship... 'bout as deep as I am in his girlfriend, hey-yo! Boomstick: Good thing Thanos removed the curse so we could violently murder you. Wiz: An impulse I deeply empathize with. Deadpool: Well, as much as I liked getting resurrected after that, I like doing the opposite to other people even more. As in killing them. With weapons, especially my lovely Golden Girls, Bea and Arthur. Boomstick: That would be his katanas, which are almost unbreakable thanks to an energy field from his suit. Fully charged, they can even cut The Hulk. Wiz: Even then, Deadpool is a walking arsenal, with enough machine guns, sniper rifles, grenades, rocket launchers, tranquilizers, etc, to take out a small country. Deadpool: And if I'm feeling cute, I might delete you later with any one of the wacky weapons of mass destruction I picked up on my misadventures. Like, a gun that wipes you from history, the actual Venom symbiote, and the seventh infinity stone, the Continuity Gem. It rewrites canon itself, and could even make Wiz and Boomstick bearable co-hosts. I mean, maybe. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Oh yeah? Well, let's go over some of these feats of yours. Take it away, Wiz. Wiz: With pleasure. Deadpool has showcased his impressive super strength when at one point he stood up straight without aid based on Deadpool's canon weight and examining the distribution of mass here. We can deduce his legs can support 210 pounds or just under a hundred kilograms. Deadpool: Wait, what? Boomstick: Oh or how 'bout the time he held up this pistol. That's a Desert Eagle mark-19, which weighs 72 whole ounces. Amazing. Deadpool: Guys, what the hell? You know I can kick people through concrete walls and yank around a six-ton helicopter, right? Wiz: Here we can see him running much like typical human beings run and the average male running speed is about 9.4 kilometers per hour. Deadpool: Hey, hey, hey! I was outrunning a goddamn airplane, do you know how fast airplanes are? Jesus H. Christ almighty, do some research for once, you frauds! Wiz: Jokes aside, Deadpool can move faster than the eye can track. He's caught Captain America's Shield, which Cap can throw fast enough to slice through tanks. He's even dodged the electric powered mutant Surge's lightning blasts. If these are anything like the leaders of real lightning, they could be moving over 98,000 meters per second. Boomstick: Deadpool's a tough son of a b*tch, too. He survived a sunburn from a freaking space laser, getting crushed under the Chrysler building and an explosion that cratered an entire city block. Just look at the size of that. Wiz: Measuring the crater's volume and applying statistics for pulverization of rock, the explosion must've equaled about 130 tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's like getting hit in the face with 22 monster trucks driving at top speed. All at the same time. Wiz: But Deadpool isn't perfect, far from it, obviously. Unlike Wolverine, his chemically induced healing factor isn't a natural evolution, and so it seriously damaged his brain, which explains a lot. Boomstick: This guy isn't just annoying as balls. He's legit insane. Talk about a terrible combination. Wiz: Well, Deadpool's insanity leads him to talk to seemingly invisible people, namely the writers and editors of each comic book he's in. Boomstick; I mean, is it really insanity if it's true? That's even how he got rid of the Continuity Gem, by literally handing it over to the editors. Wiz: While his broken mind and daredevil attitude makes him incredibly unpredictable, it can often put him in over his head. Plus, while his healing factor is quite potent, it's not an instant quick fix. Boomstick: That's why he prefers to reattach his limbs, rather than wait for them to regrow. Wiz: That's... not pleasant. Boomstick: His biggest weakness though is that he's a dumb internet meme and he should feel bad about it. Deadpool: You know, I've done this Death Battle thing three times now, and can I just say, I hope you douchebags never change. I love it! I'll be over there, chomping on popcorn and chimichangas while your heads explode trying to figure out how I could possibly lose this one. Toodles! Wiz: Good riddance. Boomstick: Deadpool may be an annoying clown who has menaced Marvel's good and bad side for decades. (The video then pauses) Boomstick: There we go. It's finally done. Team RWBY *Ruby Wiz: Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, two well renown huntsmen in the world of Remnant. Boomstick: But like any young hero of destiny, Ruby's journey to be the very best started with the death of one of her parents; in this case, it was the passing of her mother Summer. Wiz: But despite the loss, Ruby trained under her Uncle Qrow to learn to be a Bona Fide scythe swinger. In fact, she grew so skilled that she was accepted into Haven Academy two years early. There, she fell into the ranks of the one and only Team RWBY; more on them later. Boomstick: But back to those scythe skills of her, because she has the perfect weapon to use it with them. This is the one and only Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper rifle and a scythe. So I guess you could call it a Scyther Rifle! Wiz: ...Anyway, it's safe to say the Crescent Rose is much more deadly than Boomstick's jokes, especially considering that it can mow through entire hordes of Grimm. Boomstick: Aside from it's regular sniper round ammunition, Ruby can also use different kinds of Dust shots; with fire she can spew flames from the barrel, use ice to shoot icicles, zap enemies with lighting, and even levitate small patches of land with Gravity dust. Wiz: This last Dust is especially useful considering Ruby's Semblance, Super Speed, enables her to move vast distances at blinding speeds across the terrain. Boomstick: You sure that's not teleportation there Wizard? Wiz: Pretty sure. Boomstick: Well, Super Speed isn't the only power Ruby has up her Red Hood, because she possesses a power that came from the God of Light himself; the Silver Eyes. Wiz: Inherited from her mother, the Silver Eyes emit an aura of blinding light that can petrify Grimm with a single flash, and can even harm Maidens, warrior women who can use magic, giving them a huge leg up over about 99.9% the rest of Remnant, although the exact circumstances are unknown. Boomstick: Didn't stop her from nearly frying Cinder Fall alive, but it didn't keep her down for long. Speaking of which, it's not Ruby's only weakness; her hand-to-hand combat abilities aren't top notch compared to her Scythe Swinging Skillset and since she constantly uses her Semblance, her Aura can decay pretty quickly. Wiz: But with a powerful scythe and deadly Silver Eyes ability, the Creatures of Grimm won't rest easy with this aspiring Huntress on the hunt. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! *Weiss Wiz: Weiss Schnee was born into the incredibly wealthy Schnee Family, which made its money from the distribution of Dust across the world. Boomstick: But the comfortable life of a rich kid wasn't for Weiss, so she decided to train to become a Huntress, and kind of in a move that screams 'You can't stop me, Dad! Don't understand me,' she decided to instead go to Beacon Academy rather than the Huntress academy within her country Atlas. Wiz: There, despite her cold attitude, no pun attended Boomstick, she joined Team RWBY to begin their training to become Huntresses, defending Remnant from the Grimm. Boomstick: And coming from a family rich in Dust selling, Weiss is certainly the Team's resident Dust expert. Wiz: Weiss can harness the effects of Dust through her weapon, the Myrtenaster, a combination between a rapier and a flintlock pistol. Boomstick: A sword-gun may sound like the most generic weapon combination, but with the right kind of Dust it is a deadly weapon. She can command shots or waves of fire, ice, lighting or wind. Plus, she can create hard light constructs to act as barriers and use gravity Dust to levitate small patches of land-wait that sounds familiar. Wiz: Well, Dust can be brought like candy in a candy shop. But Dust isn't the only thing Weiss' family connections gives her; her Semblance is a rare example, passed down from her Huntsmen ancestors. Boomstick: The Glyphs can do a lot of things; they can manipulate a person's motion, enabling them to run up walls or increase their speeds, slow down them down with time dilation, and can use it in conjunction with her Dust, enabling them to perform large scale elemental affects. Wiz: But the most legendary ability of the Glyphs is the ability to summon defeated enemies to help her in battle. There's the standard giant boar and wasp, but Weiss' greatest ally in this regard is the Arma Gigas. Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about. With a broadsword that big, you know anyone picking a fight with Weiss is going to get cut in half every quickly. Wiz: Indeed; the Glyphs are one of the most versatile Semblances in the world, and Weiss has more than enough time to test the capabilities of the Glyphs. But that brings up a drawback of the Glyphs; they take time to prepare for their fullest extent, and are more often used to help her teammates out. Boomstick: But with her arsenal of Dust and a powerful White Knight at her back and call, Weiss certainly sets her place apart from the rest of her family. Weiss: I'm more than a name. *Blake Wiz: When Blake Belladonna claimed she was born into the White Fang, it was no exaggeration. Her father was one of the founding members of the group, and Blake was a spirited supporter of their mission to create equality between Faunus and Humans. Boomstick: Only problem was that there were some within the White Fang who felt like the Faunus should actually be above humans, one of whom was Blake's mentor, Adam Taurus. Wiz: As Blake watched her teacher fall further down the path of self-righteousness and revenge, Blake left the White Fang behind and instead found a new path; she would become a Huntress, and help prevent the cycle of violence from continuing. Boomstick: And she joined Team RWBY, which we all know is the theme of this episode. Wiz: Amongst her teammates, it wouldn't be a longshot to call Blake the most experienced member; after all, she's already fought against military grade robots, and has been an active member of the White Fang long before enrolling in Beacon. Boomstick: And all that experience certainly shows when she whips out the Gambol Shroud, one of the most combination weapon-est combination weapons on the series. It's a gun, a katana, a cleaver and even a kusaragami, all with different combinations of a sword and a sheath. Wiz: Like the other members of her team, Blake is able to use Dust, but rather than channeling it through her weapon, she instead uses it to enhance her Semblance, which enables her to create Shadow Doubles that can be used to increase her own momentum or used to take a hit from an enemy in her place. Boomstick: She can use ice dust to turn the double into an ice sculpture, earth to make a statue, violet Dust to produce a longer lasting clone, and my personal favorite, fire to create a Blake-shaped bomb. Wiz: And as a Cat Faunus, Blake is capable of seeing in the dark, a useful feature for getting the drop on enemies or blending into the darkness. Boomstick: Wait, does that mean she can also be distracted by red lights. Wiz: Well, yes, to comedic effect. Also, her shadow doubles only take one hit before they disappear, and she has a lot of issues she has to work through. However, Blake Belladonna proves her place amongst both the Faunus and within Team RWBY. Blake: We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back. *Yang Wiz: Before Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang and Summer Rose, Taiyang had an intimate relationship with another member of their team, Raven Branwen, from their relationship, Yang Xiao Long was born. Boomstick: As a man whose grown up without, well, a 100% stable father figure in my life, Yang growing up without knowing about her mother was tough on her, but luckily, Yang was also plenty tough herself. Wiz: After receiving training from both her father and her uncle Qrow, Yang enrolled in Beacon Academy, determined to become one of best Huntresses around. Boomstick: And she became a part of Team RWBY, yada-yada-yada. We know this part, so let's get to the good bit; Yang's weapons, the Ember Celica. Wiz: Combining the close quarter usage of knuckle-dusters with the blasting damage of a shotgun, Yang can use them to tear her way through her foes, or tear her foes apart if she's feeling especially brutal. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she ended up losing one of them, but we'll get to that later. Being a close ranged fighter also works well with her Semblance; by taking enough damage, Yang can unleash it back on the inflictor with a super-mode. Wiz: With the Semblance, Yang can essentially overwhelm an enemy with their own attack power, effectively negating their advantages. But this didn't save her when she charged straight at Adam Taurus, resulting the loss of her arm, and one of her Ember Celica. Boomstick: So she got it replaced with a state of the art robotic limb. Packing one hell of a punch and a shotgun to replace the missing Ember Celica, Yang certainly knew how to lemonade out of the lemons life gave her. Wiz: As Team RWBY's resident brawler, Yang was often responsible to completing their progress to victory, especially with her Semblance serving as their trump card. But if the incident with Adam proved anything, its that Yang is far from invincible, and by using her Semblance, it essentially drains her of her Aura, leaving her tired and vulnerable to attack. Plus, her straight forward style of fighting doesn't work so well against those who are fast enough to dodge. Boomstick: But when Team RWBY enters the fray, you can bet your right hand that Yang will be there at the front to smash away any opposition. Yang: I may not be faster...But I'm smarter. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S- Deadpool: TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE, BABY!!! Boomstick: Just get into the battle already or I'll get the girls to kick you out again. Deadpool: Whatever you say. Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is _________________! Deadpool Wins.png|If Deadpool Wins Team RWBY Win.png|If Team RWBY Win Category:AGOODPERSON75